forever us
by ramdom01271860095
Summary: after breaking dawn m just incase
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Finally, we are leaving this cramped depressing sunny town.

Well it's only a depressing place for us as we can't go outside for most of the time. We don't even have a very hidden house so there isn't anywhere to go during the day our only chance at freedom is when the sun finally sets, which here takes forever. However, because of this we do have an amazing home interior! Each couple had their own sound proof bedroom, we pretty much re decorated them each month to stop from dying from boredom and in the basement, there is an amazing state of the art games console with surround sound and the tv the size of the wall. Or in other words Emmets baby. In our small backyard, we made a secret tunnel that went in to the woods two streets down. In this there were loads of different cave rooms for us and it was so fun to play in them. They were also good to get around the town whilst it was sunny. We have even managed to keep it a secret from Carlisle and Esme for three of the seven years that we have stayed here.

The reason that we managed to stay there for that long was because we didn't have to go to school again, before now we all wished that we could do that anywhere we went, but after the experience we have realised the fun that high school can bring to our dull lives. Even if we did enrol in school we wouldn't be there for three out of the five days a week due to the sun.

No one ever came to our house either so our existence, (mine, nessys, Jacobs, Edwards, Rosalie's, emmets, Alice's and jaspers) were kept a secret and when Esme did invite a friend round we would go in our tunnels.

The reason behind us leaving isn't one to joke about though. A couple of hours ago, Alice had a vision, since the confrontation with the voltori lots of covens have learnt to respect us and we now have the official name of being the second, if not joint first most powerful coven/family in existence at the moment. This has caused some unfriendly contact as well however and we have had to fight off one coven once already. For the past decade or two there have been a couple of scents that we keep bumping in to. Alice can never see the faces due to renesmee and the wolves being intertwined with our family, but we know that they are tracking us.

That's the only reason that we came to live here in the first place, it is so sunny and an unexpected place for vampires to live that no one would ever think to look for us here. That's also why we live in the middle of the town, there are lots of people around us so if they were to try anything they would risk exposure, and therefore get a not so pleasant visit from our old Italian friends.

Alice saw that they were getting closer to where we were and if we stayed to much longer they would check it out. Additionally some humans were getting suspicious of Carlisle since he had been working in the same place for seven years and could barely pass for twenty five, let alone the thirty three that he was now claiming. Some people were going to confront him about it at work tomorrow if we didn't leave soon.

There had been lots of discussions on where we should go to now after eighty-five years there aren't many places that we can go that we haven't already been to. But there are one or two possibilities.

Edward said that he and the rest of them, except from renesme, know where we are going but apparently, he wants to keep the destination a secret from me. He said I would appreciate the thought when he revealed the location.

So here I am packing all my belongings to go who knows where. But I trust my husband so if he won't tell me then it must be for a good reason.

~X~

Waiting in line to board the plane felt like forever and being an immortal I probably shouldn't think like that but still.

Edwards arm around my waist suddenly grew tighter as he pulled me towards him, his teeth were clamped together and he was suppressing a growl. That's when I noticed a wealthy looking man striding towards us, looking confident, his eyes scanning over my body then his lust filled eyes reached mine. He looked at me, smiled, winked and then noticed the had around me. Edward glared daggers at the man who immediately looked away and set his sights on a different victim, my daughter. We immediately walked over to her and I put my hand in her shoulder. The man hadn't noticed yet and started to talk, "hey there", wink "you are utterly gorgeous you wanna go get a bite to eat"  
I laughed inwardly at the use of language because by the look of Nessy's throat she wouldn't mind that, it just wouldn't be the sort of 'bite' the wealthy man was looking for.  
"No thank you" she smiled politely and turned her head  
"Come on babe" he grabbed her arm and tried to move her without much success.  
Good thing Jacob wasn't here to witness this otherwise he would be shaking all over and we would probably have to hold him back to ensure that he didn't faze or kill the unknowing human.  
"I'm sorry can we help you" I said icily. Edward glared at him again and the phrase if looks could kill ran through my mind.  
"I-I was-a just wondering" the man stuttered "never mind" with one quick longing glance at renesme he turned on his heel and fled.  
Nessy let out a sigh of relief and looked up at her dad.  
"You don't want to know" he replied to whatever question she asked him. She hugged me quickly and then as Jacob came bounding over to us launched herself in to his arms. They stared in to each-other's eyes not talking, but by the faraway look in Jacobs eyes I guessed she was showing him something.

The line started to move again and we boarded the plane before long I would finally find out where we were going.

~X~

after we got on to the plane Edward started to grumble about how we weren't in first class and how he only excepted the best for his family. I didn't really care about where we sat, this was what I would have to sit in if I was human with Charlie or Renee. Anyway we were trying to keep a low profile and ten beautiful people flying first class would be the opposite of that.

Nessy Edward and I sat next to each other with me by the window and ness by the aisle so that she could talk to Jacob who was sat across the aisle next to two strangers, the rest of our family was behind us sat with their mate.  
Nessy and Jake were in a deep conversation as were me and Edward. We were reflecting on the past few years we spent in Canada and how are family had developed. Renesmee had found out what her feeling for Jakob meant, it was a relief almost after all for the past fifty years after she stopped growing she would ask me why she felt funny every time Jacob was around, it was good that she no longer thought she was allergic to him. However, this change was hard on Edward to him she was still a little girl not ready for this kind of relationship but as he and Jake had bonded and were now good friends he felt no resentment towards him.  
Me and Edward were now lying in silence, Jacob was asleep and renesme was bored.  
"Dad please will you tell us where we are going" she asked for about the hundredth time. I was getting curious now as well so I decided I might as well join in with my daughter. "Go on tell us" I said  
He gave me an exasperated look. "Do you two not trust me or something"  
"It's not that silly, I'm just exited" Nessy said, she never liked to be kept out of the loop it made her feel different and although me Edward and everyone has told her on numerous occasions that she is amazing and the best just how she is, she doesn't believe us.  
I looked in to my husband's eyes pleadingly " come on you know you will never win, she gets the stubborn gene form me you know"

I lifted my shield at said _she also has my eyes and if you want I could always teach her that little trick that used to work on you_ I remembered the foggy human memory when we finaly camee to a compromise about the wedding and also my humanity. To be honest I don't know why I put up such a fuss, but in a way I am glad that I did, without those events playing out then we never would have gotten to this point.  
"Don't I know it, fine I'll tell you if you promise not to scream and wake up the whole plane"  
"Deal" we said at the same time  
"Okay so we are only going to do this if it's okay with you Bella, me and Carlisle were thinking that it would be safe now to go back to forks"  
I held my breath I don't know why, it was just something I picked up from being human, I let the words sink in then before I could respond Nessy whisper screamed  
"Yessss" she leaned across the aisle and shared to shake Jacob.  
I pressed my lips against Edwards and mumbled thank you he pulled away and looked deeply in to my eyes, "I take it that you are pleased"  
"Yes thank you so much I thought I would never go there again. Thank you"  
"Bella if you not ready for this then we can always go someplace different." Concern rang in his words and the way he looked at me.  
"No, no, no I would love to go there it's been more than eighty years I'm defiantly ready and anyway ness would love to see the place she was born"  
My husband smiled and gave he another tender kiss our moment was cut short by the sound of a surprised grunt.  
Jacob was looking around dazed and confused we burst out laughing as renesme told him what was happening. She forgot that he already knew.  
Then from the back of the plane we heard six vampires go shhhhhh in perfect synchronisation. That set the whole family laughing I'm surprised we didn't wake up the humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

It wasn't long until the plane was descending towards the airport and after waiting for all the humans to get off we vacated the plane. I felt a mild sense of deja vu from when I first made these steps almost a century ago. Little did i know then that that would have been the last time that I would have a normal life. At the time, I was already hating the decision that I made to leave phoenix but now I wouldn't change it for the world.

~X~

After we collected all our luggage we ran through the sun to the nearest forest so humans wouldn't see us, even if they did they would only see a flash of light and most people would brush it off as being a shimmer from the sun and wouldn't think any more about it.

Under the safety of the trees Nessy climbed off my back and ran to Jacob a few feet away from us. Now it was time to decide on how we make our reappearance in forks and how to get there. Me and Edward left our cars in Canada after all it was beyond time that we got new ones. Unlike us the rest of our family transported their cars over the sea by ferry so they needed to go and get them.

We sat down in a circle, even though the vampires among us didn't need the comfort of support we guessed that now nessie and Jacob might need some rest.

Carlisle started the conversation "Me Esme Alice jasper emmet and Rosalie will go get the cars then leave at different times and take different routes that way we will confuse the sent if the vampires following us get a hint of it. Then Edward, you and Bella should get a taxi now and start to go by the quickest route."

It was no surprise that Carlisle had a plan but here was one thing I was wondering about;

"Carlisle if you lot go to get the cars then how will Nessy and Jacob get theirs if they can't run as fast as you"

It was Edward who answered this time he must have seen it in someone's mind "ness and Jacob will wait hear whilst Esme drives their car, she will then go and meet Carlisle somewhere and drive with him."

I nodded my response, even though I was worried about Nessy and Jake driving all that way by themselves I knew that it wasn't much of a deal. My baby girl wasn't so much of a baby anymore and I trusted Jacob with my life, he would sooner die then let anything happen to Nessie.

"Jacob I have booked you and Nessy in for a night at the hotel a few miles back, you can rest up there and then meet Esme for the car." I smiled at my husband, that was a good idea, I'm sure that after the excitement of running away they must be exhausted.

"so, who will go which routes" emmet asked he was the most excited about going back to forks, but I'm sure that's just so he can mess around with the wolves. "I can't wait to get back, I bet there will still be some wolves to annoy.2 he joked- Emmet the ever predictable member of the family- Rosalie smacked him round the head from her perch on his lap and attempted to supress a smile.

"I was thinking that renesme and Jacob could go the quickest way, I'm sure that Bella and Edward would feel more safe with that."

"yes that would be appreciated thank you jasper" I smiled relived that my daughter wouldn't be that far behind me if there was any problem I would easily be able to get to her.

"me and Esme will come last and follow up the back, anyway we have to make a quick stop or two as well to sort out my new job and you schooling" Carlisle said.

"that leaves Rosalie and Emmet after Nessy and Jacob then me and Jaz coming after them." Alice said excitedly she must have seen something in the future that was going to be enjoyable. I could only imagen what that was going to be, without Esme and Carlisle to rein her in then there would probably be a whole day worth of Bella Barbie coming up for me.

"me and Alice could also stop at Jim's house on the way back as well to make sure we have all of the correct birth certificates and details" jasper suggested.

Jim was the son of Jay Jenks, the man had died a decade before and Jim had taken over the business, as well as his dads illegal trade with the Cullen family, I tried to work with him, but unlike his dad he didn't have the same respect for his betters and the only way to work with him in order to get what we need with no questions asked, was with the forceful hand that Jasper had. I didn't really agree with it but the guy seriously needs to gain at least an ounce of decency and one of the cullen females in the room won't help with that.

~X~

The others left shortly after all going in different direction to ensure the sent was a mess and it was just our little family again, Jacob had gone to phase and tell Seth that we were nearly home and then we would get a taxi and stop off at the hotel for ness and Jake before going on the long trip to forks.

We ran at vampire speed, we didn't have to worry about Nessie not keeping up as she got her fathers speed and was only marginally slower than me at top speed, without that plus from her jean pool then I doubt that she would be able to keep up with one of us. It would take about three hours for the rest of our family to reach the dock and collect the cars, Alice and jasper would then take the longest route as they were setting off straight away at a vampire driving speed and then have to deal with the ever irritating junior jenks.

In theory if there wasn't too much traffic then we will get there first but it wouldn't be too long before Nessy and Jacob would get there as even though they had a sleep they both loved the speed as much as everyone in our family.

It wasn't any longer than ten minutes before we reached the edge of the forest Alice had said that once we got there it would be safe to go out as there would be a think cover of cloud and as always she didn't fail.

We checked to make sure there were no humans around and then casually me and Edward walked hand in hand along the side walk with Nessy and Jacob doing the same a couple of steps behind us. After going up and down a couple of streets we finally saw a taxi service building.

It didn't look in to good of a shape but it was the best we could do in a small town like this.

We went indoors and I immediately noticed the difference in temperature, it doesn't affect me but I can still notice it. There was a friendly looking lady at the desk she had a round face and red hair tied back in a loose plait with a par of long earrings on. I could tell that she wasn't wearing much makeup and for a human she was rather pretty. We all smiled at her and she welcomed us in.

"hello there, how are you today, welcome to Tim Sauntons taxi services, is there anything I can help you with?"

"yes please" said Edward, we had all agreed that he would do the speaking as he had the advantage that the rest of us didn't of reading the lady's mind. "would you be able to tell us if there is an available taxi going as far away as forks?" he flashed a million dollar smile and the lady whose name tag read Kim looked down and blushed. At least she was being discreet about her obvious attraction to my husband.

"let me just go and look" she said and walked out of the booth.

I smacked Edward on the arm "you really shouldn't do that you know" I scolded

"do what" he asked innocently, I playfully glared at him and pretended to think hard.

" well I don't know… dazzle people, no wonder people are all over you at school you give then the wrong idea!"

He started to laugh "not to worry love that lady was an Angela she had completely innocent thoughts"

"what's and Angela" Renesmee asked confused at his choice of words, she and Jacob had caught up with us and were now stood on either side of Edward and I. I was honestly surprised that I hadn't already told her about Angela but I had shown her the photo album Renee had given to me for my eighteenth birthday and that had pictures of all my old friends in it.

"well when me and you mum were in school your mother had a friend called Angela who never had inappropriate thoughts and was very caring for her family and friends."

Renesmee nodded once and then she and Jacob wondered outside to sit on the bench.

"never mind that you can't distract people like that they need to work and she's probably embarrassed or hyperventilating over what an un efficient job she has done"

"okay I'm sorry but I can exactly help it I'll try not to next time it's just a part of my vampire nature, do you really notice all the times that you are dazzling people?"

"what?" I dazzle people? Seriously?

He let out a low chuckle and my favourite crooked smile just as Kim walked back in.

"there is one available in twenty minutes or so if you don't mind waiting, you could go outside and sit on the bench or just sit in here until it comes, your choice.

"thank you, Kim, you have been such great help, do you think it would be okay for it to make a quick stop at a hotel on the way?" I asked

"yes, I'm sure that will be fine, you will have to pay the driver at the time so I can't accept any money at the till. I hope you have a safe journey and enjoy your day"

"thanks" me and Edward said at the same time, we looked at each other smiled and headed out the door to wait for the taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Strong safe arms encased m as my head rested on my husband's shoulder, I suppressed a smile remembering when I used to cringe at even the mention on marriage. But as it turns out it was the best thing I could have ever agreed to, I had gained so much, a brilliant husband all to myself, someone who I'm now tied to in every way possible, a beautiful talented daughter and a family, not to mention my best friend back after all the confusion I have everything.

Edward looked at me a questioning look in his eye. I knew it was times like these that he wished that he could read my mind. Even though he is glad that I'm a shield, after all without that little talent we may not have made it out of that confrontation with the voltori so many years ago, I lowerd my shield and he smiled he loved it when I let him in like this, he said that it let him understand me in ways that no one else ever would. To be honest I did like to communicate without words, at times like this when we weren't alone it was peaceful and privet, just for us.

Despite that I do love and appreciate the privacy my shield grants me. I let my eyes reclose and listened to the hum of the car's engine. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that after nearly a century I still haven't gotten tired and after the rushed events that have played out in the past few days I haven't even had the urge to rest. I'm not even a little worn out and I never would be again and I haven't for the passes few decades.

Even with my eyes closed I knew it must be nearly morning and getting lighter and the early song of the birds just confirmed my suspicion. Nessy and Jacob would probably be leaving around now and it would take then two hours or so to get here, to a normal safe driver however it would take about five, that just tells you something about how Jake drives now in that fast car we got Nessy for her birthday. I'm pretty sure he uses it more than her!

It was funny how she reacted a few hours ago, when we dropped them off at the hotel we had booked for them, five minutes after leaving in the taxi she called my cell phone saying;

"thank you thank you thank you! This place is amazing we have our own hot tub hug king sized bed and balcony garden! You do realise that we are only staying here for like five hours on a week? And the fridge! It is full of food that is so good Jake has probably gone and eaten most of it by ow but still you are the best parents in the world!" I laughed and told her that she better go and help with eating the food or she will be starving by the time she has a chance to eat again. And with a quick good bye she was gone.

I felt sad at thinking that but still I would see them again soon so I should just enjoy the quality time I can spend in my husband's arms.

This was going to be one of the most happiest yet saddest days of my immortal life. After fleeing from our past residence in Canada due to a vision and some comments being made about our age we had to quickly rush to leave the town before we got chased out. It started with just some mild things, Esme's friends started to ask her about what skin care products she uses as she hasn't looked like she has aged a day in the seven years that we stayed there. People from Carlisle job also started to say stuff like that as he started out in collage this time and he had lots of colleagues who remembered what he looked like at the beginning of school and now at the job at the hospital.

None of us were too sad to leave, mostly relieved to be honest, no one knew we existed and it was a very boring life for us with nothing to do. We could have gone off traveling in our couples but after the voltori threat we thought that it would be best for us to stay together for most of the time. Anyway, we had had to put up with worse in our lives so it wasn't too bad. I was used to moving around by no as well, I had done it about eleven times already so it was getting to be routine by now. Anyway, the most important reasons for me living were always with me, my family Edward and Renesmee.

Nessy hadn't been to school yet but she was a very smart girl and could read before she could talk. She was as smart as all of us who had been to school numerous times in our existence so she was more than ready for the challenge. We thought that going now would be good because it wasn't only the first place that I went to school but due to where it is we think that her presence will serve as a comfort to me and might take my mind off all the things that I have lost here in this tiny speck on the world. After all my father died here along with his wife sue. Charlie eventually found out what I was but that was after we had moved on so we could hardly see him, we couldn't go in to the town in case someone recognised us. The voltori was okay with Charlie knowing but that was only because he was then a member of the Quileute tribe so he knew about the wolves and cold ones. It was pointless really for him not to know. He took it surprisingly well better than the thought of Jacob and his two step kids Seth and Leah turning in to giant wolves that he had once gone out to hunt. I had also lost my high school friend here and some of my Quileute friends; Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel. Well I'm sure lots more wolves will be cropping up again now. I had to prepare myself for what is to come from this adventure back in forks.

These thoughts brought on more memories as the green scenery rushed passed at a human car drivers pace and for once that wasn't too slow. For some reason, I wanted to elongate this car journey in the safety of my Edwards embrace. A foggy human memory jumped in to my head, the thought of this place being too green, well who could blame me I was from one of the sunniest places on the earth, the vegetation must have looked alien, it must have been the most I had seen for years. But now that shrubbery is safety I need it and couldn't live without it. This led in to a movie of memories the most vivid ones involving Edward and my time at forks; the first time I saw the Cullen's, walking so gracefully, like perfect dancers, the first lesson of biology when I was sure he hated me. All the times Edward saved my life, from the van, port angles, from James' coven from Nessy and even himself. I remember the relief I felt each time he said I love you and the surge of pure joy and happiness when we both said the final I do's…

before I knew it, we were going down a three-mile drive that would lead to our new home the only true place I have thought of as home for the past eighty years, the white mansion in the trees and our lovely little cottage over the river.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

love, we're home" a musical voice whispered against my ear. I looked up in to his face and sighed, his topaz coloured eyes, my favourite colour at the moment, bore in to my own. If I was still human then no doubt would I be blushing scarlet at the moment, and either forgetting to breath or hyperventilating but that would never happen again, I'm now a living crystal statue. Indestructible. Almost.

Lots of things had changed about me since then though; I was now naturally graceful and could do one of the most complex ballet routines (better than a professional dancer) with hardly any thought, a complete contrast to my former self, all my senses were heightened, I was fast and strong not to mention now I had a perfect memory. I could never go back to being human.

It was then I heard the taxi driver shuffle in to a more comfortable position. He was probably uncomfortable witnessing the heated display of affection coming from me and Edward. Even though we were just looking at each other. It took quite some effort but I managed to look away from my husband's eyes and thank the driver, Mr Hobbs, was it?

"Thank you, sir, for the drive here" I said as Edward got out of the car at a human pace and walked around to my door to help me out.

"Your w-welcome miss" replied the flustered driver, I seemed to have that effect on human men as did Rosalie Esme and Alice

Edward reached for my hand and I got out gracefully. If I was still human the Likely hood is that I would have tripped.

"what was that about dazzling people then Bella" he said mockingly in my ear

"that poor man is probably going to start driving and veer off the road which would be very embarrassing and un efficient wouldn't it now."

"okay, okay I get you point." I said and laughed as I quickly ran in front of him and stuck my food out so he would trip, I caught him at the last second and he playfully let out a low growl as we walked hand in hand to the other side of the car to hand the money over, the driver wasn't looking and as payback Edward suddenly scooped me up in to his arms then went stiff I knew this wasn't part of the joke so I climbed out of his arms just before he regained control. He was only out of it for a short amount of time, almost like Alice when she is seeing a vision but any vampire would notice it. We carried on walking to the front of the car and I lower my shield before asking

"what just happened, what did you hear"

He tilted his head one way to say no. it didn't matter I knew I would get it out of him before long, he most likely just didn't want to say in front of the taxi driver.

We handed the unknowing driver a wad of ten dollar bills, he thanked us and headed off in to the distance to serve his next customer.

We walked over to the front steps, at a vampire speed, and sat down. When I could no longer hear the car, I spoke up.

"Edward, honey, what was all that about your making me nervous"

"It was just a thought I only caught a little but it's a bit disturbing".

"What, what was the person thinking? Do we know them?"

"That's the disturbing part, I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well the thought was 'oh my god there back again I was right' but I didn't recognise the voice".

I shuddered a low growl started to build up in my throat.

"Don't worry Bella it's probably nothing".

"Yeah, probably"

"For all we know it could be one of the Quileute wolves".

"If it was then wouldn't they have come over" I asked

"Not necessarily it could have been a new one who had just heard legends about us".

"Or it could have been a human who recognised us or a hostile vampire".

"Either way we are stronger than any human and we know how to pretext ourselves if the worst come to the worst. Even though I highly doubt that it will be a threat".

Edward kept on trying to encourage me and stop me worrying as we waited for renesme and the rest of our family to get here.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

the reason we all drive in different cars at different times is to keep a low profile. I mean what would people think if, in the dead of night, they saw some of the most expensive cars that are on the market, or in emmet's case not even for sale yet parading through a small town. After us Nessy and Jacob will come in my daughter's new silver Ferrari, then it will be Alice in her porche (she got it 'improved' as she puts it as the years went on so no one has one like it!), jasper will come on his motorcycle just a few cars behind Alice.

The next day Rosalie will come in her ridiculously conspicuous car and emmet in his jeep. At the forest, we had decided that they were going to leave at the same time as Alice and jasper but take a longer route however when they got to the car and had started driving they claimed to be lost. Noe of us believe the at all but we decided that we would be nice and give them some alone time. Carlisle and Esme will then come the day after in Carlisle's car.

They were a little worried about coming last due to the mess we make when we're alone. But thanks to jasper making them feel all kind and happy they gave in. although I'm pretty sure that will never happen again and they will have to live with regretting that choice.

It felt like only minuets since Edward and I sat down on the front steps but it must have been hours as my over sensitive ears soon picked up the familiar purr of renesmees car and I stood up. Being away from my daughter always made me nervous who knew what trouble she could get in to. But she was an adult now and she had Jacob who would do literally anything for her.

When the car pulled up Nessy jumped out and ran to me, not waiting for Jacob to get out of the car. I was so grateful that she still thought of me as her mum even though she now looked the same age as me. She hugged me and closed her eyes sighing

'I've missed you mum Jacobs stench was getting on my nerves'

I let out a laugh even though Jacob didn't smell as bad to Nessy as he did to a regular vampire he still stank.

'I don't know how you bear it Nessy' Edward said even though Nessy used her gift to tell me that after all he could read minds. She then went to him and gave him a hug he smiled and I knew she must have been telling him something.

'Hey hey hey what's so funny' Jacob said he was now only a few feet away.

'It was nothing Nessy was just telling us about her journey' I said giving him a brief hug. He grunted. Nodded and Edward and took Nessy back in to his arms.

She looked so small in comparison to him even thought she was the same height as me but anyone would look small next to my wear wolf best friend.

Nessy's hear was brown like mine but with bronze highlights from Edwards, she's got my figure and the shape of her father's face only more feminine. Edward says that she has my human eyes chocolate brown and deep. She's also stuck in the body of a seventeen-year-old.

Jacob was still Jacob he hadn't changed a bit since I was human but he now kept his hair short.

I looked at my daughter and her boyfriend they still hadn't got married but Nessy still hadn't gone to school yet either she spent the last eighty years learning and exploring the world not to mention getting her thirst under control.

This would be her first time going through high school, she wanted to go to the same place as I grew up and met her dad.

Looking closer I noticed that her throat was tight and her eyes only marginally darker than usual. She was thirsty. Edward seemed to pick up on it then.

'How about we go hunting before school' he said, Jacob grunted he didn't like the thought of Nessy being a bloodsucker but then again, he was usually the one that went hunting with her so maybe he didn't like the thought of her going to school. It would be difficult on him after all he wouldn't be able to join us and there would be lots of teenage boys going after her.

'Yes please' she replied eager.

'I could do with hunting ' I admitted and then Nessy was off running Jacob now standing on his own looked stunned.

'I'll just wait here' he grimaced. He didn't mind watching ness hunt, he even finished the carcass that she left. He just didn't like me hunting, to him I was still frail human Bella not strong vampire Bella.

Edward smiled and was off. 'You'll be okay here right' I asked despite knowing what Jacob was capable of defending himself I still didn't like the thought of him in danger.

'Of course, bells don't worry about it' I was having an internal fight now what if the mystery thought did belong to a vampire what if they came back what if they found Jake.

'Go Bella you'll never catch up with them now. I. Will. Be. Fine' he stressed every word trying to make me understand and believe him. My lack of better judgment won and I turned and started to run then over my shoulder I called back to him 'Jake if anything happens come find me and if you die then I'll kill you' he gave me a rueful smile and in a matter of seconds was just a speck in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

In less than ten minutes I had tracked and caught up with my family. Nessy had a small splatter of blood on her tee shirt were as Edward was clean as ever.

'We've been waiting for you' Nessy said impatient

'That didn't stop you from having a snack though did it' I said teasingly

' not just one snack she took down a

Grizzly and two elk' Edward said. I looked at Nessy she really was growing up.

'What about you' I asked Edward

'Nothing much yet only a deer'

'Okay then should we all meet back here in thirty minuets' I asked

'Yes, that's plenty of time and maybe even enough to play a little game' Edward challenged

'What's the game' Nessy asked exited her youth shining out.

'Who can take down the most mounting lions'

'You're on' Nessy agreed

'Great' I said 'ill judge and shield ness so that you can't tell how many she's done' I looked meaning fully at Edward.

' deal ' his agreed confidently, too confidently. When it came to stuff like this I always helped my bang girl to win.

'Three two one go!' I shouted and they were gone in you the distance. I ran quite close to Nessy just invade she needed me but gave her enough space to feel private and alone.

It wasn't long before I came across a sent I knew well, elk, not as appetizing as the carnivores but better than nothing. With a swift leap, I was on its back and veggies it could realise what was happening or gave time to panick I had snapped its neck.

Once the creature was on the floor I dug my teeth in to its jugular and drank until it was dry, letting the thick warm blood flow down my throat.

I repeated this action five times before I started to feel glutosed.

I ran on as fast as I could, I love how feels the wind I your hair, everything going by in a blur yet with so much clarity. I take it all it the noise, the way it feels on my feet, just skimming over the ground not touching it, moving silently without a trace.

That's when I saw it, I can to an abrupt stop and walked back two steps, I was right staring at me from in the bushes were dark onyx eyes with a ring of burgundy red circling the pupil. This was not a friendly encounter and I knew that without even having to read thoughts that the stray thought belonged to this ferocious looking vampire in front of me. I should call Edward but I was frozen in a trance looking at the shape of his face. So, familiar yet different. I don't know where I know this vampire from but I just know them. Then the idea struck, they could be part of the voltori guard. I wasn't paying attention to their faces but I would still roughly remember what they looked like wouldn't I?

I took I hesitant step towards them my shield throbbing tightly against me wanting to be used o protect my family. as my foot meet the ground the vampire turned and fled, I don't know where but we could always try and track the scent later, right now I need to focus on hunting if I want to go to school tomorrow with a load of humans.

I started running again and it wasn't long till I caught a scent. Mounting lion. I jumped in to the trees and swung from the branches, then when I was above my prey I dropped straight on to its back and sunk my teeth in to its neck.

It was then that I heard her shouting 'mum dad help'. I dropped the writhing lion snapped its neck and started to sprint.

My daughter was in trouble I wouldn't let anything happen to her and nothing would stop me from getting to her.

I ran back to where we started at top speed Edward was there already

'What's happened where's renesme is she okay?' I started to babble I needed answers.

"a few minutes ago, ii saw another vampire. What if he's got her? Edward, she could be dead!"

I felt my body convulse in vampire tears as I thought of this frightening possibility.

'Shh Bella Nessy's fine don't worry let's go'

'What's going on I need to know Edward, can you hear her mind are you sure she is safe? What if that guy is just making her think that because he knows of your ability and wants us to walk in to his trap? I'm sure I recognise his face he could be part of the voltori for all we know!"

He looked in to my now butterscotch coloured eyes and said with such sincerity that no one would be able to accuse him of lying 'renesme is fine she just caught a sent and needs help controlling herself to be honest she is doing very well on her own she just needs reassurance'

'What do you mean a scent'

'A human was hiking in the woods and somehow tripped they have a gash on their leg, it will probably need hospital treatment' oh that made sense blood, it troubled Nessy more than any of us that's one reason why she put off school for so long. We have a theory behind it though, when Nessy was a baby she was given lots if human blood it must be hard to drink animals after that.

"we will have to have a talk about this new vampire with the rest of our family but don't worry he was probably just a norman"

'Okay I really need to talk about it and that's not as bad as what was going through my mind but still lest go get our daughter' I said


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Almost as soon as we were on nessies trail we could smell the fresh sent on an open wound. Luckily after feeding I was no longer thirsty and the thought of drinking aging was almost sickening. However, I could still feel the daggers stabbing down my throat I couldn't imagine what this must feel like for renesme. Despite that we kept on running. I hated to think of my baby girl in any sort of pain.

After two minutes, we found her up a tree clinging on the branch above the head of a young man, with an open wound. I tried to ignore the scent as best I could and focused on the deep steady breathing and humming bird heartbeat of my precious daughter. It took no time for Edward to get up the tree and take Nessy in to his arms, he then started jumping from branch to branch in the opposite way to the human so they could get as far away from the enticing smell as possible. I followed on the ground running at top speed I had to hold my daughter and know that she is okay.

I was a little surprised when Edward didn't go and look after the human but of course his first priority was renesme. We would probably go back for the human later they could hold on for a little longer after all. It was then that ii remembered two burgundy ringed eyes staring intently at me. That human was in danger. Those were the eyes of a thirsty vampire on a hunt. We had to get to it before they did. But first Nessy, we would take care of her and then I'll tell Edward about my worrying thoughts but then thought differently. I lifted my shield and let my thoughts pour n to my husband's head.

"deep breaths ness come on you can do this, just in and out." He suddenly cut off mid-sentence a startled look on his face. He quickly glanced at me and I nodded.

After the reassurance Nessy's eyes started to look a little less frenzied and she gained a bit more control. I took her in to my arms and started to sooth her

"are you okay ness you gave me a fright I was really worried about you for a moment"

"yes, I'm fine thanks mum, it just became a little overwhelming"

"ness do you mind telling us why you started to think that you would hurt that human?" Edward asked concern edging his voice.

"well I was on the trail of a mounting lion and then I caught the scent it was so overwhelming and overpowering, I wasn't thinking straight and went in to full hunting mode. My senses took over and before I could stop myself I was hanging over the person about to drop down and end their life"

"how did you manage to stop, because whatever you did it worked so don't worry about it ever happening again because you can always do that again." He reassured her.

"it was so hard but then your faces came in to my head, yours mums and jakey's, I mean what would you think of me if I slipped up now, and just before school as well. Anyway I realised that this person has a family friends and people to look after who am I to ruin lots of peoples happiness for my own selfish needs? So, I closed my eyes held my breath and just sat there I knew that you and mum would have heard me and would come for me soon enough."

I looked at her pride filling both mine and Edwards eyes at her little speech I can't believe I have managed to raise such and amazing unselfish person.

Edward started to chuckle at that point, I was confused how was what she just said in the least amusing. Renesmee's face was a mirror of mine as she stared at her dad.

"what's so funny" she asked.

"nothing bad darling it's just your mother did something similar the first time I took her hunting."

"really why what happened" that's when I realised why he was laughing. Renesmee really was more like me than I thought, she even thinks the same way as me.

"okay so it was the first day your mum woke up and obviously she was desperate to see you but as you know she was very thirsty as a newly turned vampire so I had to take her hunting. We were on the scent of a herd of elk and then she caught a whiff of a hiker. It was my fault I should have properly checked the area, she started hunting the man and…"

I started to carry on from where he left off "I ran towards the scent and as a newborn I should have just not thought about it and launched at the man, but before I could get to him I heard your farther and that broke some barrier that was up in my head, I realised what I was doing and even though the scent was still fresh in my mind and I could have easily taken down the man I just held my breath and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction."

"so Nessy you see what I have been telling you two for years, you really are your mothers daughter" we all started to laugh then and she stood up and kissed me and Edward on the cheek.

"I love you two so much you know"

"I think I know exactly how you feel" said Edward smiling at me. It did worry me however that Nessy thought that me and Edward could ever think bad of her.

"listen honey me and your farther are so proud of you, its fine if you slip up at some point everyone has. And to think like that just goes to show what a kind hearted person you really are and we are so, so lucky to call you our chid. You are so mature and sensible, it's unrealistic for a vampire so you better understand. We. Will. Never. Be. Ashamed. Of. You."

She reached up and hugged us both as tight as she could, I felt my vision going away and in its place the amount of love she feels for me and Edward it was such a good feeling. We helped her up and then she climbed on to her dads back and we started to run home.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

It didn't take long for us to make our way back to the house. Renesmee had lots of questions but above all she was nervous about telling Jacob about what happened.

"what do I do if he thinks I'm a monster for reacting like that. He could be disgusted at what I am and realise that we are a mistake and leave us. You told me to never pretend or hide from what I am, well what if the love of my life hates me for it? It took him ages to agree to let me go to school what if he thinks I'm not ready for it?"

Edward answered most of these questions, he said that they were similar worries as to what he felt when he was debating on whether to tell me what he was when we first met.

"listed ness I have heard jakes thoughts, he wouldn't care if you had three eyes and were made of slime. He loves you for who you are just like all of us do. And don't worry you have shown us that your more than ready to take on school and in the end its mine and your mother's decision, not Jacobs."

She seemed satisfied with these answers but even though, I would talk to her later, not as mother and daughter but as friends that share secrets and gossip. That's one of the reasons that I loved my relationship with Nessie, at times like this when she or I needed advise we could talk about these sorts of things without getting embarrassed.

Once the beautiful white house cane in to view, we knew we were no longer alone. A bright yellow porche was parked in the garage with a sleek black motorcycle next to it.

"there goes our peace and quiet" mumbled Edward. Nessy playfully smacked him on the cheek.

"you know she can either hear you or she saw you saying that right" she asked.

I laughed "yeah I think that was the point dear"

"oh.."

I rested my hand on the gold door knob, and by gold I don't just mean the colour, then as soon as I stepped in to the house; bang! A brick wall slammed in to me nearly knocking me back on to Edward and Nessy who was ow by his side laughing hysterically at my stunned expression.

"Bella I missed you I'm so sorry I didn't phone sooner"

She let me go and went on to Nessy, only she was actually gentle with her.

"are you okay renesme I saw what happened and before I had a chance to phone you I saw another vision and by the time it was over you were being sorted out and it was all under control."

As she was explaining herself I walked over to jasper who had just come in from the garage and gave him a quick hug. We had got surprisingly close since the encounter with the voltori and my change. We worked together when it came to our accounts and birth certificates and passports after I went to do that once with j jenks. I felt sorry for the poor man, after all jasper absolutely terrified him so I went along to try and keep up good reputations, after j died we didn't want to be lost with everyone to scared to do these things for us. I had become a natural Cullen business worker.

I could now just hear renesme trying to persuade Alice that it was fine and nothing bad came from it.

"Alice, listen we are fine don't worry about it, it was quite fun anyway, I managed to find out something about mum and beat dad in a competition" renesme said smiling, then whispered "I got a hundred dollars out of it"

I gasped _Edward you said that you two had stopped all that betting_ I lifted my shield and said to him in my mind. It's not that I was against the idea, trust me I get in to lots of bets with my siblings, I just didn't like to think of Nessy having to give her dad some money even if she had loads already. Edward walked in to the house, shrugged and pulled my favourite hart melting crooked smile. How could I stay angry at him?

"don't worry mum, if I won he would give me one hundred dollars, but if he won, the next five mounting lions we find when we go hunting together are his"

I laughed of course Edward wouldn't go against me completely, anyway he would probably get the better deal after all we pretty much have an infinite supply of money.

Alice just looked at him shook her head and was about to turn around but before she could she smiled and as quick as she could pulled a water balloon out from her pocket and chucked it at Edward.

"nice to see you to Alice" Edward said soaked and scowling

"you know I wouldn't forget you" she said running over and giving him a peck on the cheek, "well not for too long anyway" Nessy giggle at that. She really was quite like her aunt when it came to humour but that was it, in her teenage years she went through a phase of loving fashion, luckily for us that only lasted a week, but Alice claimed that it was one of her best weeks that involve renesme. Nessy now has the same feelings towards it as I do, I just put cloths on and hope that I ca pull the look off, but like me again. She doesn't mind dressing up from time to time as long as she chooses what to wear and isn't made in to a babie doll by Alice.

Alice then ran back to jaspers side and Edward headed outside to dry off. I heard him climb one of the many tall trees and jump then run.

Renesmee went over to jasper and gave him a quick hug then noticed Jacob coming down stairs so she went and with one more look at me filled him in on the hunt before they went out in to the garden.

I asked the couple how their journey was, I thought that it was quite eventful and lots happed to start the fact that Alice almost forgot to steer the car when she had the visions and they were chased by a cop for a mile or two before it gave up. They said it was nothing really and were used to it happening by now.

Jasper was really enjoying the motorcycle, I meant to ask him if I could ride it one day. Maybe me and Jake could go out on it when Edward and Renesmee are having one of their farther daughter days.

Edward came in a couple of minutes later and joined us at the long table in the dining room that was only used to sit and talk at or for when we had human guests round or for family meetings.

"what was the other vision that you saw that mean you couldn't phone us then Alice" I asked with true curiosity.

"I don't think you would want to know, all I'll say is emmet and Rosalie. By the way did you know that they got lost and aren't going to be hear until tomorrow morning?"

I saw Edward cringe slightly, probably t whatever vision was going through Alice's mind. I'm sure I really don't want to know but ii can defiantly imagen what they are doing. Eww. No defiantly don't want to know.

"any way what actually happened out there Alice didn't tell me the full story" jasper asked I could hear the worry for his niece in his voice, he could most likely feel the undercurrent of what me and Edward felt about half an hour ago, the worry, sadness…

Edward set about telling them; "so Nessy picked up on a scent of a human who had cut their leg she was in full hunting mode so she forgot what she was doing and just let go of her scenes, in the middle of the hunt she remembered what she was doing and stopped herself in a similar way to how Bella did when she was a newborn, she held her breath. She had called me and Bella so we were on our way. We got to her and took her away from the smell, reassured her and then comeback here."  
it was then that Alice asked the million-dollar question, the thing we had forgotten about;

"so, what did you do with the human?"

I gasped how could I forget something like that? Then it happened again two piercing eyes split my vision and I shrieked.

"no!"

"Bella what is it what's wrong tell me" Edward pleaded

I couldn't make my mouth move I just lifted my shield and showed him; the stray thought, it must have belonged to the vampire I saw, there was a human with a cut, blood, vampire, death…


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

"what's wrong" Alice asked, it was then that jasper fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"Bella listed to me, look at me" I looked in to Edwards golden eyes and I felt save again, I could breathe again.

"what's happening" my voice broke a sign of vampire tears overcoming me. "what did I do to jasper?"

"don't worry it's just, you are feeling so guilty, its overpowering him. Just calm down and everything will be okay" he reassured me.

"Bella what's wrong I can't read minds like some people so I am completely lost here."

"do you want to say, or shall I?" Edward asked, probably worried that I will have another break down if I say the words out loud.

"no, I'm fine." He looked at jasper who, now sat up again, gave a nod and then signalled me to carry on.

"before all of the drama, I was on a trail of a bear then I caught something I walked back a few paces to make sure, and I was right there were burgundy eyes belonging to a vampire in the bushes. I'm sure I recognised the shape of the face but I can't place it so I have just come to the conclusion that it was someone from the voltori witnesses because I wouldn't be able to remember them yet I would. However prior to that, when me and Edward first got here he heard a thought it said "I was right their back" I don't know if this if referring to us but I'm sure that the thought belonged to that vampire and I just have a bad feeling about this" I sighed and even though I don't need air I took a deep breath, "that human is now bleeding on the floor with a thirsty vampire on the loose, I have given them a death sentence by not stepping in and helping them before"

Edward squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, jasper smiled but with sadness and pity in his eyes, whereas Alice just had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Bella even if you did get to them at the same time as the vampire, and even if you did manage to stop them, then they would probably go to the voltori and report you. That would be classed as disrupting a vampire's hunt, and would just get you in to ore trouble. Just be glad that you don't know them."

I looked down I felt angry, not at jasper, he was right after all I would just cause more problems than id fix, but at me, why did I even hope that I could save that human. Why would I want to?

"because you are so kind generous and selfless" Edward replied, I never pulled my shield back in to place and now I just felt embarrassed as I felt the familiar guard back on my mind.

Alice was still looking past us I wondered what she could see but then she re focused again and a smile lit up her face. I then looked up at Edward who was also grinning and he looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"There is a way we can save them" he said and the relief that caused through my body was unbelievable I wouldn't be responsible for ending a life, over these past eighty or so years I have never physically hurt a human and my record is as clean as Carlisle's and I am planning to keep it like that. Just thinking that I could indirectly be responsible for killing that poor innocent person, it's sickening to even think about.

"let's go then" I said already out of my seat. Edward pulled me down and looked in to my eyes.

"but first we need to talk about what we are going to do about this new vampire for all we know they could be very dangerous or have some sort of gift" said Edward

"well we know that we won't be able to stop them from feeding" jasper said, his skills from the army and experience in the southern wars now coming in to use.

Alice was sat there smug as ever and I realised that she knew what we -had to do. "go on then you can tell them, they will never think of it" Edward said, I knew he and Alice were having one of their silent conversations that irritated me almost as much as not hearing my thoughts irritated him.

"finally, you realise who has both brains and beauty" she said laughing, I knew she didn't really mean it but her power could sometimes make her very full of herself. "okay so obviously, you guys can't say that you were going to feed on him because your eyes are a dead giveaway that that will never happen. And you can't fight him and stop them from drinking the human dry because you could get in trouble with the voltori for that and you know they are willing to use any excuse to get to us" we sat silently for a moment at that sullen reminder, "well then, what do we have left?" she asked as if we were her class of pupils and she was the all-knowing teacher.

"um Nessy" jasper said questionably

"no!" me and Edward shouted at the same time.

"I am not having my little girl in the firing line again especially against someone we don't even know so don't even think about any of you and I really will know if you are" I stared meaningfully at Edward when I said the last part.

"I second that" he said, we would not let our daughter even in the slightest bit of danger.

"don't worry Bella we aren't going to use Nessy, but you are getting closer" Alice said.

I was fed up of these cryptic comments, wasn't it time that we go and save that person, I mean for all we know they could be a dead husk by now.

That's when it clicked.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

Alice clapped her hand together and jasper looked approvingly down at her. Then I thought how can Alice know that we will be okay if Jacob is involved. But before I could ask Jake and Nessy came running in to the house looking worried.

"I heard you call" he said franticly "is everything okay?"

"Jake, we need your help"  
"what is it, I can help as much as I can"

"well first off has ness told you about what happed on our hunting trip?" Edward asked

"yeah" he looked at his shoes and shuffled around a bit obviously uncomfortable with the thought of one of us nearly killing a human.

"well" Alice continued "Bella saw a vampire before that and those clever to completely forgot to look after the human and I just checked and I had a vision of the new vampire going after the human in ten minutes. So, we need to save the human and not start a fight with the voltori."

"wait wait wait, hold up a sec how will this cause a fight?" Jacob asked clueless.

We explained the whole thing to him and why he was needed afterward he just smiled.

"I knew one day you lot would admit that I'm better than you stinking bloodsuckers" he joked. I punched his arm a little harder than was necessary and he just gave me a glare.

"sometimes I really do think preferred you when you were human bells"

I heard a low growl ripple from Edwards chest at that statement despite it only being meant in a joking manner and him now being 'with' our daughter. I guess some things like jealousy never change for our kind. Jake rolled his eyes and Edward gave a stiff nod in reply to whatever apology Jacob mentally gave him. We still hadn't explained our troubled romantic past yet and were planning to leave it that way, after all as it says in the title it is in the past and there is no reason to cause her discomfort of any sort, it would only create unnecessary drama.

"don't worry" I said "the feeling is mutual" everyone laughed at that, if only Rosalie was here she would find this a great time to make fun of him.

I checked the time, four minutes until they were meant to strike, we needed to get going. "okay so should we head off?" I asked

Alice smiled "it will only be you, because they might need your shield, Edward for his talent and Jacob because he's a wolf, will you be okay with that, it's more than enough protection but still."

I smiled and nodded at my sister then the question popped in to my head again, "Alice if Jake is with us how can you see this turning out okay?"

"I can't fore sure but I checked Carlisle's future and he is meant to have a patient who claims to be saved by supernatural creatures and says that they are the one who brought him to the hospital. If that doesn't scream, we will win then I don't know what does"

With the knowledge that we will be safe I hugged Alice and reassured Nessy that we will be safe and look after Jacob then with my fingers interlocked with my husband's we set of out the door as I watched my best friend run in to the woods and morph in to a great big wolf the size of a horse. In seconds, we were running and on the ever-familiar scent of blood


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

It took us less than a minute to get back to the human, as we sat, still as statues we finalized our plan; Jacob would act animalistic and prepare to eat the human, the vampire will walk in and no doubt recognise what Jacob is and make a runner for it Jake will chase him for a few seconds then come back and in that space of time me and Edward will have managed to get the human to the hospital.

Edward glanced down at his watch, it was time.

I heard a strangled gasp as the poor human laid his eyes on my wolf friend for the first ever time, his accelerated heart beat and heavy breathing indicated how he was now feeling. Terrified. Before Jake could completely get his mussel to the neck of the human we heard a faint rustle in the trees, however it wasn't from the direction Alice had predicted, then jumping over mine and Edwards head came a mountain lion, why did this have to happen?

A second scream left the mouth of the now shell shocked human, he will be having night mares for weeks, and the worst is yet to come. He still hasn't witnessed Edward the vampire or I at work yet.

I watched as my husband sprang I could register my mind warning him not to, that the new vampire would be here shortly, but if Jake was preoccupied with the lion when they came then the vampire would be free to snag the human, I guess that's why he did it. In one Leith leap he had his arms securely around the neck of the beast and tightened, cutting of all circulation and also crushing the bones in progress, leading to a quick death. We would drink from it later as to not waste the poor things life.

I could see that Jacob had paused staring at Edward, probably having a mental conversation and making sure he was okay. I would have done so as well if it wasn't for the fierce face looking on amused at what was playing out in front of him. He looked at me and the smile was immediately wiped clean off his face, replaced by pure shock most likely at my new beauty. Old human memories were begging to come to the surface as I curiously looked at his face. What was it about him?

Since the show was over and he had obviously been spotted he sped in to action springing at the human, I did the same, just at him and we collided with a thunderous boom. To my side, I could see the human looking at me, well not looking, it was more of checking me out and even though we were trying to save him I could now tell from the growl that Edward let off, he wouldn't mind leaving right this second. Jacob started up his barking dog laugh earning a punch in the side. I seriously couldn't believe it, even in a life and death situation humans always have to be so immature, lustful and wrong.

I rugby talked the vampire and pined him to the grownd. Then as if I was about to remove his head I leaned in and opened my mouth, at this I heared a gasp from Edward and he started to walk over, but I could take care of myself and I mentaly let him know what I was doing.

With a bit of pressure I put my poisonous teeth to his neck and he screamed out in pain, I then retracted then and leant in to his ear;

"now…" I whispered, "your' not going to put up a fight are you, and you report us for this will you" I asked letting malice coat my smooth angelic voice.

He didn't speak just shook his head, "good because if you did then you wouldn't want to know what I would do to you and any of your friends" I replied and stood up and turned away.

Edward growled the same noise that I heard whenever anyone was thinking improperly of me, I think that he felt like to man wasn't getting up quick enough as with a swift kick he sent him flying into the forest.

I looked down and started to talk business before Jake could start commenting on what just happened

"okay so how are we going to deal with this then" I asked gesturing to the now unconscious human.

"well I'm pretty sure he's gone in to shock so it would be wisest to just take him straight to the hospital" Edward replied an uneasy expression on his face. "Jake I think it might be best for you to carry him though, you know seeing as there is blood. And would you mind if me and Bella just had a quick talk?"

Jakes big wolf head first nodded then shook answering both questions, Edward lifted the human on to his back and then before he could leave I called "we won't be long so just wait at the house for us then we will drive him to the hospital and get Carlisle to look at him." Yet again he nodded and then took off in to the distance.

Me and Edward finished with the lion and then set it aside before enveloping each other in our comforting embrace. He started to hum my lullaby to me as he rhythmically stroked my hair trying to calm me. We stood like that for a few minutes lost in thoughts of our love for one another, knowing that nothing can ever split us up, acknowledging that we will have a tough time working out high school, and even more, working out how our life will be like now that we have returned. There will be lots of memory's that we will have to make it through, hard and also good, so, so, so good. Whatever happed we will face it together, and the first of many to come problems is this new face, how do I know it is it a coincidence or is it something much more sinister? And above all dose this vampire and possibly his coven pose any threat to our family?

"love, you know you can talk to me, right? I get that it must have been hard to do that but it was all okay in the end, what I don't get is why react so, so unlike you when you told him to leave, it was frightening yet amazing to watch" Edward said to me and I knew that I needed to confide in someone about what happened and how I am feeling.

"to tell you the truth, I don't know what came over me when I was fighting him, it's just his mere presence makes me so angry and confused I don't know where I know him from but I do and I know I sound crazy but it is really getting to me."

"I never saw his face so I can't say where you know him from but all I can say is that he does have a gist and from what I can tell it has something to do with control over the emotions like jasper, but I think that due to your shield it doesn't work as effectively on you, well that's all that I got from his mind anyway."

"I know, let's just put It behind us I don't want to feel like this anymore so let's go help the human." I said, he agreed and we started running all the time Edward was ranting about how human men should try better to keep their thoughts under control and when in a life and death situation it might come in handy for them to prioritise rather than think of their dream future wife, even though they are already happily married and have two children! To be honest I couldn't believe that the man we thinking some of the things Edward told me, and I just hoped he would stay with his wife and not suddenly realise the beauty that's out there and go hunting for it.

Even though we were running away from what just happened and we agreed to keep it in the past, I had this feeling, like a sixth sense that it was not the last we had seen of that vampire and that he would be back.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

It didn't take us long to get to the house, find out that Rosalie and Emmett had got back after their detour, have a small reunion, explain to everyone what happened and then leave with an unconscious human in a Ferrari to a hospital.

We must have been an odd sight, two beautiful strangers driving one of the most expensive cars available in the small town of forks, and don't forget in Edwards arms was a seemingly dead person.

As we walked in we got a lot of stares and someone from the waiting room even wolf whistled at us, I could feel Edward cringing in to my side at all the lustful thoughts going around in this small room. To distract him I opened my shield and let him listen in on how I was disgusted at what these people were thinking and couldn't wait to get out of here. But if this was how we reacted to full grown mature adults the god help the hormone crazed teens that we would be stuck with when we got to high school again. Edward had said before how forks seemed to make people think wrong, they didn't shy away from us like they did at all the other places we went; instead they set about asking us out and attempting to split us up. Maybe it had something to do with all the supernatural occurrence that had gone on in the past, the flight instinct had been overshadowed with curiosity.

A startled gasp brought us back to the present as a young receptionist with bleached blond hair and ginger roots looked at what we were carrying, well I hope that is what she gasped at as she was now slowly trailing her eyes down my husband's body.

I cleared my throat "excuse me we found this man in the woods, it looked like he had been knocked unconscious by a rock that his head landed on. "the woman suddenly remembered her job and jumped straight in to action, she made a quick call and then a couple doctors came in with a hospital bed and instructed Edward to lay him down on there,

"do you know this man, were you with him when he fell?" the fake blond whose name read as tilly asked.

"no, I'm sorry we don't know him and we only came across him after hearing a scream, you see we are part of the Cullen family, our father is going to be working in thins hospital tomorrow" Edward gently explained to the flustered lady.

"oh, I see" she said. After some quick thanks for our help she then walked in to a small looking room behind the desk and gestured that it was okay for us to leave,

"I'm sorry to ask you this but if this man is still in tomorrow would it be okay if our dad take a look at him." Edward asked the most polite looking nurse at the mans bed.

"I'm sure we could arrange that thank you, both, for what you did today I don't know what might have happened to him if it wasn't for you." I could tell she was laying on the sicky sweet voice and I also noticed how she was only looking at Edward, and when she glanced at me it was only then that she grudgingly added on the "both". "would you like to leave a name or even a phone number, so he can contact you after he wakes up of course." She gave another flutter of mascara laden lashes.

I lifted my shield trying my best not to laugh, yet also trying not to attach and rip this pushy nurse limb from limb. _I mean seriously I thought she had to go through college to even come here and look at her she must be at least 40 something there is something about forks that has ruined the people's self-preservation skills, I could swear they were meant to shy away from us!_ I half shouted in my mind. Edwards mouth twitched in to a small smile.

I answered the question "no its fine we didn't do it for the thanks" I said grasping hold of Edwards had and smiling up at him I added "but it would be lovely to hear that he gets better so if you could pass on a quick message through doctor Cullen to us then we would be very pleased, thank you." As I said this Edward laid his lips against my head and kissed me softly. We turned leaving a dumbstruck nurse running to catch up with her patient.

Once we were outside we burst in to laughter, the perfects song, base and harmony, a few people looked at us in awe and we stopped. Got in to the car and started up again.

 _That nurse was so irritating and so we the sectary for a matter of fact, they couldn't keep their eyes off you._

"I think you are forgetting everyone else in the room love." He said.

 _Oh, yeah, I forgot about them they must have all been going mushy and braindead at the sight of you as well._

He let out yet another low laugh, "no, no the majority of the population in there were males, all 'going mushy and braindead' over your mere presence in the room, you didn't even realise that they were there!"

 _I feel so sorry for them, not, they really thought they stood a chance with a god like you standing next to me?_

"well actually yes, when we introduced ourselves they assumed that we were siblings so it's a good thing that they are in a hospital as if they got a good look at you then I am sure they would get a heart attack."

 _Haha well at least I didn't pay them any mind otherwise my record would no longer be clean and I would have killed people via supernatural beauty. Mu ha ha mu ha ha._

 _Anyway, I wasn't the one who sent that lady in to the other room to hyperventilate, that was all you!_

"well even though she was quite flustered after the initial shock of my appearance wore off she became quite efficient and was trying to get her job done, she was in the other room because she was trying to find out who the person was." He explained.

 _And who was it?_

 _And who was it?_

"well I think I will wait to tell you that, you have been through so much in the last few hours, you just need a break and this fact wouldn't help with that. "

As the words fell from his lips I suddenly felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach, worry for my family, my husband, my daughter, my shield sprang to life of its own accord surrounding me and Edward in the car. I should have known that this so-called peace wouldn't last long and of course what better place than forks for all the drama to start again?

Edward sensed my building anxiety and rushed to amend his words.

"Bella, Bella please don't be afraid its honestly nothing to worry about, I just think it would bother you slightly."

That just picked my curiosity and I had to ask; _why Edward? If it isn't bad, then what's the point in keeping me in the dark worrying? What bad could come from it?_

"could you just trust me I promise if there was any danger then you would be one of the first to know, do you seriously think that I would keep an important piece of information like that away from you if it threatened Nessie?"

I had to agree with him, ever since my transformation I never felt left out of the loop, this was probably for the best but he hadn't heard the last of this conversation.

Most likely to make sure that I was okay with everything and wasn't going to ask any more questions he gave me my favourite crooked smile, eyes smouldering, dazzling me. Even if I hadn't decided to let it go for now this face would defiantly make the most determined of people back down.

I gazed in to his eyes for a while longer before thinking of one last question that wouldn't hurt.

"so, do you think we will ever see this mysterious man again?"

"well actually love I think we might"

Really, I hadn't expected that answer, much more of a no don't worry about it sort of thing.

"really how come"

"he is a teacher at forks high school so it's inevitable that we will bump in to him at some point"

To be honest I was surprised that he was being so laid back, normally talking about something like this caused him to tense and get frustrated due to the probable thoughts directed at me. That made me shudder, a teacher having very improper thoughts about a potential student. No. just no. the mere thought of that makes a shiver rack my body in disgust.

However, with inhuman beauty comes great sacrifice, and this apparently meant having to put up with most of the world's population having a crush on you! It was worse for Edward, with his gift it was very hard to tune out the mental images of those crazed minds, the worst was when it was an elder member of the community, a teacher, parent, colleague they tended to be slightly more experienced in more ways than one, it was disturbing to say the least.

"let's just hope that he doesn't start screaming 'monster' at us when we see him" I joked.

Edward let out a low chuckle agreeing with me then continued. "they called his wife and she is planning to come and thank us at some point, from the thoughts of the nurse she seems genuinely nice, like Angela from school."

I smiled at the fond memories I had of Angela, she was really the only human that could be called a true friend towards me.

"and to comment on your passed statement, I never heard that one before, but if my heart was able to beat and consequently able to have a heart attack then…" he started to lean in towards my face until we were but an inch away "it would stop beating each time I do this…"

As he said those words he brought his lips to mine and when they toughed I felt at peace, we were like interlocking pieces of a jicksaw, meant to be, if one went missing the picture would never be whole.

He pulled away smiling I was about to wine when he put his finger to my lips again, "you were really about to make the car a pretzel around a tree if we carried on, anyway we have tomorrow night."

He nuzzled his head in to my neck it was then that I realised that I was driving, I could have caused an accident, I didn't need to concentrate it was second nature to me now but when I was going crazing for my husband things were a different matter.

Tomorrow night, wait, what, what about tonight I was waiting for him to answer my question when I realised I didn't have my shield down, it always comes back in to place when I lose concentration with Edward. I voiced my question and he answered somewhat irritated by the answer.

"Alice has some games planned for us."

I was about to protest when he put a finger to my mouth.

"you will enjoy what she has planned so don't worry about that and she showed me what would happen is you said no."

"and what did she show you." I asked.

"you seriously don't want to know but part of it includes that for about a month you and I are always kept entertained by someone else."

"oh, I think I will just have to deal with it tonight then wont I?"

"I'm afraid so love, but don't worry it will be fun and seeing as Carlisle and Esme aren't back yet it means that we can literally do whatever we want to."

"and that will probably mean I have no protection from Alice as well then."

"you always have protection." He said as we pulled in and parked the car outside of the grand Cullen mansion, "me" and with that I leant in for a long passionate kiss. Only to be Interrupted by a rather unpleasant surprise.


End file.
